Madness
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Antonio sabía que en su vida faltaba algo, siempre lo había sabido, por eso no se sorprendió cuando su vida empezó a ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos en busca de algo que le hiciera sentir vivo. Twoshot


**Hola!, hacia muchísimo que no escribía nada, pero de repente ¡Boom! ha vuelto la inspiración.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

 _-A veces, simplemente, las aguas empiezan a condensarse haciendo que sea más difícil mantenerse a flote, lo intentas, intensas mantener el ritmo pero cada intento que realizas para salir del hoyo te hunde más en él hasta que finalmente te ahogas en ellas, y tras ello, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir la corriente como un pez muerto hasta llegar al precipicio donde todo llega a su fin, y ahora por fin estoy cayendo por él-_ Pensó Antonio cuando su corazón colapsó abruptamente.

* * *

Antonio podía oír como su madre lloraba en el sillón diciendo que había echado por la borda su vida mientras su padre mantenía la compostura, no se sentía mal por verlos de aquella manera, ellos no podían entender la elección que había decidido, aquella decisión que la sociedad temía e intentaba suprimir de todas las maneras posibles. Había elegido otro tipo de vida. Abrió lentamente sus ojos observando la habitación, pero toda su atención se centró en el ligero pinchazo que había sentido al intentar mover su mano derecha.

\- _Joder, una vía_ \- Pensó mientras su mirada observaba el gráfico de constantes que tenía a su lado, podía oír el estridente sonido que hacía cada uno de los latidos de su corazón pero no sabía que hacía en la cama de un hospital, recordaba vagamente como había salido de casa directo al local de siempre a pillar y colocarse, pero aquel chute había sido demasiado por lo que podía observar.

-¿Antonio?- Pudo oír la voz rota de su madre al darse cuenta que había despertado del coma, pero sólo al oír aquella voz le daban ganas de volverse a dormir, rodó sus ojos, no tenía ganas de oír su discurso para que volviese al buen camino del cual según ella no debería haber salido.

\- Ayer tuviste una sobredosis- La voz de su padre sonó brusca, estaba enfadado y lo sabía, pero le daba igual, en esos momentos nada le importaba en absoluto incluso deseó que aquello hubiese terminado con su vida con tal de no oír aquellas voces que no le entendían, que no podían entender como su perfecto hijo había terminado así teniendo un buen futuro, agradable, educado y rebosante de felicidad, el hijo que toda familia deseaba tener. Pero por desgracia todo se había torcido para ellos de manera abrupta.

\- Metanfetamina- Le recordó su padre, los análisis habían delatado la sustancia que había tomado, tras lo cual su madre no pudo más que aumentar el sonido de sus llantos.

 _\- Lo que daría por un chute de eso ahora mismo..._ \- Pensó mientras oía de fondo a su padre, no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención se sabía aquel discurso de memoria, pero algo cambio en él, algo que hizo que toda su atención se volcase en él con desesperación.

-¡No voy a ir a un centro de desintoxicación!- Gritó mientras oía como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, no quería ir allí, él no quería dejar de ninguna manera las drogas, para él era la única forma de estar vivo, de volver a verle aunque fuesen en meras alucinaciones.

-¡Vas a terminar como tu amigo si sigues así!- Le gritó su padre con desesperación, notó como algo se rompía en él tras aquellas palabras, su pareja había muerto y recordarlo era lo último que quería.

\- ¡¿Y qué si quiero terminar como él?!- Los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado de ritmo descontroladamente al igual que su presión arterial, se había alterado tras aquel golpe bajo de su padre el cual solo pudo verle con tristeza, la tristeza de ver a su hijo convertido en un adicto.

\- Por favor, les pido que abandonen la sala el paciente requiere descansar- La enfermera de turno había entrado de inmediato al oír aquellas voces desde el pasillo.

\- _No va en serio, solo es una amenaza, no es verdad.._.-Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se encogía sobre sus rodillas recostando su cabeza en ellas, aquellas sustancias le hacían sentirse vivo en aquel mundo gris, nada tenía el mínimo interés para él, lo único que le interesaba era pillar algunos gramos de cualquier cosa con la que colocarse y darle color a aquella monocromía que tenía por vida.

\- ¿Quién me llevó al hospital?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz a la enfermera que regulaba la concentración de medicina que circulaba por sus venas.

\- Llegaste en brazos de un joven de tu edad, si quieres te lo miro en un segundo en el registro de urgencias- No puede ser- pensó de inmediato, se apartó con la mano el flequillo que le tapaba parte de sus ojos y recapacitó, él había sido su mejor amigo, pero ya no le entendía, ya no sabía si podía considerarle como tal, habían ocurrido multitud de cosas entre ellos que dejaron su amistad en ruinas, le había traicionado hablándole a su familia de sus adicciones cosa que le pidió por todas las maneras que no lo hiciera, incluso llegó a rogarle para ello, pero aquello no había sido la verdadera razón por mucho que el español se repitiese una y otra vez aquella mentira. Recordó como había empezado toda aquella tragedia.

* * *

\- Encantado de conocerte soy Francis, tu compañero de habitación- Antonio le dio la mano devolviéndole aquel saludo de cortesía, le había llamado la atención su fuerte acento francés.

\- ¿De dónde eres?- Los ojos esmeraldas del español le miraba con curiosidad, no esperaba que su compañero de la residencia de estudiantes fuera extranjero.

\- Francia- Le contestó con una sonrisa, no sabía porque pero el español tuvo la corazonada de que se iban a llevar muy bien.

\- ¡Siempre he querido ir!- Le gritó emocionado

-Pues si no terminamos matándonos por la convivencia ya sabes donde tienes una casa- Antonio definitivamente pensó que había tenido suerte.

-Por cierto no sé tu nombre- El moreno se quedó por un momento estático, con la emoción del momento se había olvidado por completo presentarse.

-¡Antonio!- Le contestó con una enorme sonrisa que quedó grabada en la mente del francés.

* * *

A los pocos días se dieron cuenta que también iban a ser compañeros en la universidad, ambos iban a estudiar medicina pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que hubiesen terminado en el mismo grupo.

\- ¡Qué fuerte, vamos a la misma clase!- Le gritó el moreno al leer en el tablón la lista de nombres pertenecientes al grupo A.

\- Pues ya sé quién me pasará los apuntes- Se rió, no lo quería admitir pero también estaba contento por aquello.

-¡Claro!, yo lo apunto todo, tengo mala letra pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los médicos, a si que voy por buen camino- El rubio se rió interiormente, su compañero por los días que llevaban juntos se dio cuenta que era desordenado y muy distraído pero sobretodo un chico feliz y con energía.

* * *

Con el paso de los meses su amistad se afianzó hasta el punto de convertirse en mejores amigos, simplemente congeniaban demasiado bien.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Le preguntó Antonio cuando al entrar a su habitación vio a Francis con un compás rallando un bolígrafo de cristal.

\- Aprobar- Francis no había quitado la vista del compás que seguía moviendo con lentitud y con una precisión que dejó a Antonio sorprendido.

\- ¿No deberías coger tus apuntes?, bueno mejor dicho mis apuntes y leértelos, creo que así es la forma de aprobar- Francis levantó la vista ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Pero si no se siquiera de qué demonios va la asignatura!, ¡Me quiero morir Antonio!, ¡Ayúdame!- La sobreactuación del francés simulando cortarse las venas con el bolígrafo hicieron que el español estallase en carajadas.

\- Venga me das pena, te voy a prestar ayuda, ¿Qué quieres qué te explique?- Francis levantó una ceja, no era ese tipo de ayuda la que pedía.

\- Emm... quiero que cojas el otro bolígrafo que está ahí y con la punta del compás escribas todos esos compuestos químicos extraños, así cuando voy al examen los puedo leer a contraluz y así Miss Amargada no se da cuenta de que estoy copiando, Dios soy genial, ¿No lo crees Antonio?- Tras aquello una mirada acusadora se formó en los ojos del español.

\- ¡Francis son personas con lo que vas a tratar, no puedes simplemente sacarte la carrera copiando! Luego no sabrás actuar en casos de emergencia- Francis se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía a Antonio realmente enfadado por algo.

\- ¿Y tu porque estás tan tranquilo? Mañana tenemos el examen y estás tan fresco, que yo recuerde has ido conmigo a todas y cada una de las fiesta de la residencia- Una enorme sonrisa se mostró en la cara de Antonio.

-Mientras tu dormías la cogorza y te morías de la resaca yo iba a clase, atendía y acogía apuntes, solo me ha hecho falta repasar- El rubio pudo notar el orgullo y reproche es aquellas palabras, definidamente no entendía como el despistado de Antonio podía ser al mismo tiempo tan responsable con sus estudios.

-¿Me dejarás mirar tu examen?- La cara de pena hizo ablandar el corazón de Antonio que ya de por si era de algodón de azúcar.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y ambos pasaron a segundo curso, donde Antonio destacaba por sus notas mientras que Francis aprobaba por los pelos.

-¡Por fin! ¡Se terminaron los exámenes, lo que significa que está noche salimos a celebrarlo hasta que salga el Sol!- Gritó Francis a la clase que se unió a sus gritos de alegría, tenían reservada barra libre en la discoteca y todos tenían unas ganas enormes de desfogarse de tanto estrés.

-¡Venga Antonio!- Francis junto con Gilbert y Emma dos de sus compañeros animaban a que Antonio se terminase el vaso de cerveza de un trago.

-¡Olé!- Gritó cuando dejó con fuerza la jarra vacía sobre la mesa del bar

-¡ _Shoots_! De lo más fuerte que tengas- Le dijo como pudo el moreno a la camarera debido a la elevada cantidad de alcohol que llevaba ya en sangre.

-¡Ese es mi Antonio!- Gritó Gilbert, su amigo albino que no tardó ni dos segundos en terminarse su trago.

\- Chicos, controlad a ver si al final voy a ser yo quien os tenga que llevar a casa- Se rió Emma, la única chica del grupo de amigos.

\- A mi casa puedes venir cuando quieras _mom chéri-_ A Antonio no le pasó desapercibido el coqueteo entre ambos que sin saber porque detestaba, no era la primera vez que Francis coqueteaba con mujeres, hombres o con cualquier cosa que le gustase y se pudiese llevarse a la cama, más de alguna vez se sorprendía al ver a alguien que no conocía en su habitación.

\- ¡Más cerveza!- Gritó Gilbert ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

Al salir del bar se fueron directos a la discoteca donde no dudaron en continuar con la fiesta.

\- ¿Llevas la hierba?- Preguntó Gilbert ante el asombro de Antonio

\- ¿Tu qué crees?, lista ya para fumar, venga vamos a la terraza- Gritó eufórico el francés que ya le costaba enfocar la pista de baile.

\- Dios mío cuanto tiempo sin probarla- Se rió la belga, en cambio Antonio continuaba estático.

-¿¡No os iréis a drogar!?- Su voz debido al alcohol sonó más elevada de lo normal obteniendo la mirada de la sala.

-No lo grites tan fuerte- Le reprendió Francis que se quedó unos instantes en silencio- ¿Nunca la has probado?- Le preguntó incrédulo al ver la cara de sorpresa del español.

-No...- Susurró

\- ¡Siempre hay una primera vez!- Tras aquello le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hacia la terraza, en la cual prendió fuego al canuto.

\- Es de la buena, Arthur nunca falla- Dijo el rubio al exhalar el humo de sus pulmones

\- Es bastante caro el cejón pero no nos podemos quejar- Contestó el albino tras sentir como sus pulmones se hinchaban por el humo.

-¡Venga Antonio, te toca!- Le gritó Emma.

-No... si yo no fumo...- Se intentó excusar pero antes de que se diese cuenta ya tenía el cigarrillo en sus manos, levantó y observó los ojos azules de Francis que le retaban a probarla, finalmente se decidió por hacerlo, total por una vez no iba a pasar nada o eso pensó.

\- Cof, cof, cof- Al dar su primera calada, los pulmones vírgenes del español se resintieron.

-¡Qué te ahogas!- Le gritó entre risas el albino al ver su cara roja, las risas continuaron toda la noche con aquel coctel que llevaban los cuatro en la sangre.

* * *

-Joder Francis, ¿Cómo pega esto no?- Le preguntó Antonio que se apoyaba en el hombro del francés que intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación sin éxito, ya que tampoco veía el agujero del cerrojo.

\- Hierba y alcohol, ¿Qué esperabas?- Dijo entre risas mientras la llave bailaba en su mano sin éxito.

-¡Déjamela a mí!- Le gritó Antonio que aún veía menos que él.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?- Le retó, mientras se reía del torpe de Antonio.

\- Dámela o no te paso los apuntes- Le chantajeó con una sonrisa cínica.

\- Vas a tener que cogerla- Le susurró al oído al español que sin saber porque al notar el cuerpo del francés tan cerca de él sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del cuerpo.

Tras aquello ambos forcejearon por la llave hasta que el cuerpo de Antonio quedó atrapado entre la puerta y Francis, podía notar la respiración del francés debido a la cercanía entre ambos y como el corazón de los dos se desbocaba en aquel momento, se quedaron inmóviles por un momento mientras sus miradas chocaban notando como una corriente eléctrica les recorría.

\- Abre la puerta- Dijo Francis de repente cuando recuperó el sentido común, separándose de inmediato del español que aun permanecía en shock, el cual solo al notar la llave en sus manos se movió hacia la puerta abriéndola a la primera.

-Te lo dije- Se rió el español para quitar hierro a la situación que acaba de pasar, la cual relacionó al alcohol y la hierba, aunque sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

* * *

Llegaron a tercer curso, Antonio continuaba con sus buenas notas mientras Francis había conseguido pasar de milagro en las recuperaciones gracias al español.

\- Antonio, esta noche hemos quedado en el local, ¿Te vienes?- Preguntó el rubio mientras se servía la comida en la cafetería de la residencia.

\- Esta semana tenemos que entregar el trabajo de Inmunología, ¿No lo recuerdas?- Le preguntó mientras cogía unas piezas de fruta para su almuerzo.

-¡Ya lo tengo hecho!- Le sonrió pícaramente mientras el moreno le levantaba una ceja incrédulo.

-Bueno, ''casi'' hecho- Reconoció ante la mirada acusadora del español.

\- Vamos, ¿Qué no has empezado verdad?- Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo.

\- No seas así, necesitas despejarte, ¡Mírate has empezado a usar gafas de tanto estar pegado a tus apuntes!- Antonio le miró por encima de sus nuevas gafas negras de pasta.

\- Bueno, ¿A qué hora dices que has quedado?- Se rindió finalmente, tampoco es que quisiera oponer mucha resistencia.

\- Sabía que vendrías, eres incapaz de perderte una buena fiesta- Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se sentaron a comerse sus almuerzos.

* * *

El grupo de amigos se encontraba en el reservado que habían alquilado aquella noche en el local que siempre frecuentaban.

\- Está cachimba con tabaco sabor fresa está buenísima- Se dijo Emma al expulsar el humo de sus pulmones y pasar el mango a sus amigos.

\- La de sandia está mejor- Se rió Antonio el cual sostenía una copa con un coctel el cual no sabía exactamente de que era pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

\- ¿Sabéis como está mejor?- La sonrisa picara del francés hizo entender a todos a que se refería.

\- No te lo voy a negar- Se río Gilbert que también se encontraba con ellos

\- ¿Por qué no le pones una poca?- Le preguntó el moreno entre risas.

\- _Mon amour_ como has cambiado tu opinión sobre la hierba, ¿No?- Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar la maría que llevaba.

\- Leí en un artículo que la maría es menos nociva que el alcohol y el tabaco- La mirada inquisidora del rubio se puso sobre él

\- ¿Eso es lo que dices para no admitir que te estás drogando?- Ambas miradas chocaron con fuerza.

\- Me ayuda a relajarme, además yo no niego nada- Tras aquello el moreno cogió el mango de la cachimba y inspiró, no entendía a que había venido aquel ataque.

\- ¡Venga un brindis!- Gritó Emma para aliviar la tensión que se había formado tras aquello.

\- ¿Sabéis?- Preguntó Gilbert consiguiendo la mirada del grupo- ¡Mi hermano tiene novio!¡NOVIO!- Tras aquello poco faltó para que se atragantasen con sus bebidas.

-¿Tu hermano es gay?-Gritó incrédula Emma que no entendía nada

\- A ver que me da igual que lo sea, ya veis Antonio lo es y no me importa, tiene un poco de pluma pero nada más- El moreno levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora tras aquello- ¡Pero es que mi hermanito es un macho!- Al español en aquel momento le hubiese encantado tirarle el sofá encima.

\- ¿De verdad es gay?- Preguntó Francis que también le había sorprendido aquello.

\- Francis si le pones una mano encima a mi hermanito...- Gilbert conocía demasiado bien su vida sexual .

\- _Oi, oi, oi_ , ni que yo fuera por ahí llevándome a la cama todo lo que encuentre- Antonio le miró de manera furibunda lo que hizo al francés recapacitar sobre aquella frase.

-No te preocupes tu ''hermanito'' está a salvo- Matizó con ironía- No me gusta-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermanito es feo?- Antonio y Emma empezaron a reírse de aquellos dos debido al lío en que se había metido el francés.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?-Preguntó el moreno consiguiendo paz entre sus amigos.

\- Un italiano muy afeminado, le seguí un día y resulta que tiene un clon- Tras aquello todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Un clon? , ¿Cómo un gemelo malvado?- Francis había empezado a partirse de la risa.

-¡Qué sé muy bien lo que vi! Seguro que es un experimento secreto de los americanos o algo así, a lo mejor es un robot creado a su imagen- La seguridad con la que lo decía solo hizo que aumentar la risa de sus amigos

-¿Y semejanza, no?- Emma también había empezado a llorar de la risa tras las barbaridades de su amigo.

\- Mira, ¿Quieres que le llame y se lo pregunto?- Sacó el móvil y empezó a buscar en la agenda.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo tienes su número?- Preguntó la rubia

\- Le quite el teléfono a mi hermano unos segundos y copié el contacto, así podía seguirle por GPS, hay una aplicación buenísima para ello- Se quedaron estáticos habían olvidado lo sobreprotector que era Gilbert.

-¿Feliciano?- Al ver que había llamado de verdad no pudieron más que pensar con lástima por el susodicho

\- Mira soy Gilbert el mejor hermano del mundo y el más guapo y el más mejor- También habían olvidado el complejo de Dios que tenía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? A ver, soy el hermano de tu novio, de Ludwig y para ser su pareja necesitas mi aprobación así que quiero que vengas al _Cool Drink_ con tu gemelo malvado-

-Increíble- Susurró Francis mientras veía aquella escena.

-¿Ya estás aquí con él?, Pues sube al segundo piso que estoy aquí- Tras aquello colgó orgulloso de su hazaña.

\- ¿Gilbert?- Preguntó un joven castaño a los poco minutos consiguiendo la atención de todos.

\- Si, aunque tú te tienes que referir a mí como Grandísimo Gilbert- El joven levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

\- Así que eres tu el imbécil que ha llamado a mi hermano-

-Tú no eres Feliciano- Dedujo

\- Ni ganas, soy Lovino- Si en ese momento las miradas matasen ya estarían de camino al funeral del albino.

\- Tu eres el clon malvado- El italiano resopló y rodó su vista.

\- Este tío es peor que el machopatatas- Se dirigió hacia su hermano que se encontraba detrás de él.

-No seas así Lovi- Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado- Hola Gilbert, soy Feli esperó que nos llevemos bien-Sonrió y le dio la mano el cual tras unos momentos de recapacitar aceptó.

-¡Chicos hacedle un hueco a mi futuro cuñado!- Gritó mientras le abrazaba.

-Definitivamente esta cachimba le ha subido demasiado- Pensó Francis mientras veía la escena.

\- Nos vemos en casa- Le dijo Lovino a su hermano mientras se marchaba del lugar sin despedirse de nadie más

-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano?, ¿Qué edad tienes? ,¿Qué estudias?, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿A qué aspiras en esta vida?- Gilbert había empezado una batería de preguntas sin fin con tal de concluir si el chico era una buena pareja para su hermano.

-Chicos voy al baño- El español se levantó y les dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir, Francis le miró inquisitivamente tenía cierta idea de a dónde iba su amigo.

El español bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde vio a Lovino hablando con Arthur, sabía lo que aquello significaba pero no le hizo caso de todas formas él de vez en cuando también le compraba.

-¿Lovino, verdad?- Se acercó a él, el cual se había arrimado a la barra a por una copa.

-Sí- Ambas miradas chocaron, había algo en aquel italiano que le había gustado.

-¿Por qué no subes un rato con nosotros?- Antonio sonrío mostrando su enorme sonrisa, la cual por un instante dejó asombrado al italiano que no entendía como alguien podía sonreír con aquella alegría.

\- Ni muerto- Se sorprendió que alguien fuese tan cortante con él.

\- Oye, perdón por lo de antes es que Gil es muy sobreprotector con su hermano- Supuso que estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido así que intentó aligerar el ambiente.

\- No te preocupes, yo también odio a su hermano- Se rió, el hermano de Gil no le caía mal pero debía admitir que su porte imponía a cualquiera.

-¿Quieres unos _shoots_?- Invitó el moreno intentando romper el hielo.

\- ¿Por qué no?, si invitas tu no me voy a quejar de alcohol gratis- Pidieron al camarero de turno los tragos, levantaron el vaso y ambos brindaron.

\- ¿Estudias, trabajas?- Había empezado a flirtear con él

\- Bellas Artes- Respondió con sencillez.

\- Yo estudio medicina- El italiano levantó la vista del vaso y le miró.

-No te he preguntado, mira que los médicos tenéis complejo de dioses- Detestaba a aquella gente que se creía superior simplemente por estudiar una carrera difícil.

Empezaron a hablar sobre tema triviales, al español le había gustado, no sabía porque pero aquel joven le atraía y por las miradas que él le dedicaba supuso que por su parte no le desagradaba en absoluto lo que estaba viendo, no es que fuese narcisista pero sabía que era atractivo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio más reservado?- Le susurró coquetamente el italiano.

-¡Antonio te estaba buscando, hemos pedido ya el taxi!- Francis le dedicó una mirada furibunda al italiano, no lo iba a reconocer pero saber que su amigo había ido a buscarle le había hecho sentir una punzada de celos.

\- Vale, un segundo, ahora voy- Le dedicó una sonrisa pero interiormente se maldijo por su mala suerte.

\- ¿Me das tu número? Podemos quedar otro día- Le susurró con voz ronca haciendo que todos los pelos de la nuca del italiano se erizasen.

\- ¿No se pondrá celoso tu novio?- No le había pasado desapercibido aquella aura furibunda sobre él.

-¿Francis? ¡Qué va! No es mi pareja ni nada de eso- Se rió por aquel comentario, él y Francis juntos era una utopía. Tras aquello apuntó el número del italiano y se marchó directo a buscar el taxi que habían pedido.

\- ¿Con el italiano amargado, de verdad Antonio?- Preguntó Francis mientras entraban ambos en la habitación.

\- ¡No es tan desagradable!, además tiene un acento que... ¡Madre mía!, me encanta- Se rió sin ser consciente de las miradas de reproche del francés, aquellos últimos tragos habían sido demasiado para el español.

\- Además, ¿Sabes el tiempo que no tengo una buena sesión de sexo?, si al paso que voy volveré a ser virgen- El español no podía más que reírse de lo que decía, notaba calor en todo el cuerpo debido al alcohol y sus mejillas rebosaban un color rojizo que delataba su estado.

\- No me gusta ese italiano para ti, mereces algo mejor- Sentenció el rubio mientras observaba la risa tonta de su amigo lo que hacía que su enfado interior aumentase.

\- Oh venga, no seas hipócrita tu te has llevado cosas peores a la cama- Aquello hizo que la mirada celeste del rubio se pusiese sobre él con desdén.

\- Yo sé distinguir el sexo del amor, tu no, eres demasiado emocional y vas a terminar haciéndote daño- El tono serio con el que dijo aquellas palabras hizo que la risa del moreno terminase.

-¡Tu qué sabrás! ¡Sé distinguir un buen polvo de una relación!- Se acercó al rubio enfadado quedando cara a cara en silencio retándose con la mirada, Antonio sintió su cuerpo arder en aquel momento a causa de la rabia contenida, rabia que desató cuando se acercó al francés y le besó con fuerza.

Francis quedó estático por unos segundos al notar los labios del español sobre él, demandantes y agresivos, el cual no tardó en devolverle el beso y empezar una lucha de poder por dominar al otro. Empezó a besar su cuello con fuerza mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón del español, notaba su respiración entrecortada sobre su nuca cosa que solo hizo que encenderle más, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento pero poco le importaba, notar el cuerpo del moreno sobre él era indescriptible.

Cuando se deshicieron por completo de la ropa ambos estaban ya al límite, rodaron sobre la cama notando el corazón golpear con fuerza contra sus pechos. Francis le mordió el labio, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su compañero se estremecía por completo al contacto, tras aquello no pudo más que dominar la situación y terminar con aquel dolor que sentía en su entrepierna uniendo sus cuerpos.

 _-_ Joder, Francis- Susurró el español cuando terminó, cuyo cuerpo temblaba debido al cumulo de sensaciones que sentía en aquel momento.

- _Mierda_ \- Pensó Francis al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Antonio abrió despacio los ojos notando como el Sol le daba de lleno en la cara, la habitación le daba vueltas y su estomago amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento cosa que hizo que se levantase corriendo al lavabo a echar de su cuerpo todo el alcohol ingerido la pasada noche, se apoyo sobre la taza de este a la espera de que su cuerpo se calmase hasta que pudo quitarse la ropa para darse una ducha fría y fue ahí cuando se percató que su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas, formaban un camino desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, al igual que también notó el punzante dolor en la zona inferior de su espalda lo que le daba una idea de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

-Mierda- Susurró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza intentando aligerar el dolor que tenía a la vez que intentaba recordar que es lo que había pasado sin éxito. Hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle, salió del baño y entró directo su habitación viendo el cuerpo de su amigo tendido sobre su cama.

\- Joder... hostia... - Se dijo a sí mismo cuando los recuerdos empezaron a ser presentes en su mente.

Francis empezó a despertar al oír al español, su estomago también estaba resentido pero no a su nivel, abrió despacio los ojos viendo a Antonio apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación con cara de terror. Tan solo le fueron necesarios unos instantes para recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Anoche no estuviste mal- Le dijo con voz ronca aligerando la tensión que se había formado en la habitación.

-¡Nos hemos acostado!- Le gritó al ver la sencillez con la que habla el francés.

\- Ya, ¿Y?- Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para el español, no esperaba para nada aquella frialdad del rubio, como si le hubiese dado igual acostarse con él.

\- Nada, no sé...- Susurró al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de la relación, solo había sido sexo, nada de emociones, sabía cuales habían sido las premisas pero aquello le había dolido.

\- Antonio, eres mi mejor amigo, lo de anoche fue a causa del alcohol, un hecho aislado, ¿De acuerdo?- Con cada palabra el corazón del español se paraba por unos segundos,- ¿Por qué conmigo iba a ser diferente?- Pensó-

-¡ Ya lo sé, no te preocupes!, ¡Venga levántate y vamos a almorzar!- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa intentando tapar la desolación que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento en su interior.

* * *

Los meses pararon omitiendo aquel desliz como si nunca hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, aunque ambos lo tenían más presente de lo que les gustaría.

\- La ley de Lorentz se usa para...- Gilbert sostenía sus apuntes de electromagnetismo mientras intentaba recordar algo de lo dado en clase.

\- Cargas en movimiento- Le recordó Emma con sencillez mientras repasaba también.

\- ¿Cómo eres tan inteligente?- Su mirada rojiza se puso sobre ella con desdén, iba a volver a suspender aquel examen y el estrés le estaba consumiendo.

\- Venga Gil no te preocupes ponte cerca mío que te paso la chuleta donde tengo todas las fórmulas- Gilbert le miró emocionado pero aquello pasó pronto cuando recordó que aunque tuviese las ecuaciones no sabría aplicarlas y volvería a suspender.

\- ¡Me van a volver a poner un cero!- Lloró mientras sostenía sus apuntes y los zarandeaba desesperado.

\- Venga Gil no será para tanto- Le dijo Francis que miraba la escena divertido.

\- Oye francesito, no te creas que tu carrera es más difícil que una ingeniería- A punto estuvo de lanzarle los apuntes a la cara.

\- ¡Paz!- Gritó con alegría Antonio que ya había terminado sus finales.

\- ¿¡Paz?!, voy a suspender... ¡Otra vez!, al paso que voy mi hermano y yo coincidiremos en clase- La desesperación era patente en su voz.

\- Siempre tienes las recuperaciones- Dijo con tranquilidad Francis el cual siempre aprobaba en el último momento.

Continuaron con sus discusiones hasta que el móvil de Antonio sonó, rebuscó unos momentos en su bolsillo y aceptó la llamada emocionado.

-¡Hola Lovi!- Al oír aquel nombre toda la atención del rubio se centro sobre él - Estoy en el jardín Sigma, el que está delante de la facultad de Historia- Estuvieron hablando un buen tiempo en el cual Francis no perdió detalle.

-Sí, esta noche voy con mis amigos al local, ¿Estarás?, ¿Sí?, ¡Perfecto!- Francis intentaba disimular los celos que había empezado a sentir.

-¡Hasta esta noche Lovi!, ¡Un beso!- Al colgar la llamada, sus amigos le miraban interrogantes.

-¿Estáis saliendo?- Preguntó Emma emocionada.

\- No, no, no- Negó de inmediato entre risas- ¡Nos estamos conociendo!- El tono alegre de su voz no hizo más que aumentar la rabia del francés la cual quería controlar a toda costa, detestaba aquella sensación que no podía controlar.

\- Pero bien que le conoces en la cama- Francis destiló odio en aquellas palabras, más de una noche había visto como su compañero se traía a su amante a su habitación, aunque lo odiaba no podía decirle nada porque él había hecho lo mismo multitud de veces más.

\- ¡Ya te digo!, la fama de los italianos no es en vano- El tono pícaro con el que lo dijo desató la risa de sus amigos, excepto la de Francis que fingió una sonrisa para disimular sus celos.

* * *

Al caer la noche se fueron al local a animarles, Gilbert había salido del examen llorando y Emma parecía que había visto a un espectro.

\- He suspendido, os juro que había estudiado, empiezo a pensar que soy tonto- Alrededor del albino se había formado un aura depresiva.

\- Ese examen no lo aprueba ni el profesor- Emma también se había unido a Gil, el test había sido una matanza para ambos.

-¡Venga chicos, no estéis así, shoots!- Antonio intentaba animar el ambiente emborrachándolos.

\- Quiero morirme- Susurró Gil mientras se tomaba el shoot sin pestañear, se había pasado toda la semana a base de cafés y bebidas energéticas para nada.

\- Llévame contigo Gil- Emma también sentía la desolación de haber estudiado para nada.

-¡Venga más shoots!- Antonio no se daba cuenta que su estrategia estaba siendo contraproducente porque cuando más tomaban más tristes estaban.

-¿Si me acuesto con el profesor me aprobará?- La desesperación de Emma era patente en el ambiente.

\- ¿Le gustarán los hombres?- Siguió Gil con el tema de la rubia.

Antonio al ver que su plan no estaba surgiendo efecto se marchó directo a hablar con Arthur, el dueño del local.

-Oye Arthur, ¿Nos puedes traer una cachimba?, ponle un poco de hierba- El rubio le miró divertido.

\- ¿Sabes?, os veo un poco deprimidos, tengo algo mejor que la maría para levantar esos ánimos- El moreno le miró dubitativo no sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

\- No será muy fuerte, ¿Verdad?- El moreno dudaba de fiarse del inglés, no sabía que podía meterle ahí dentro.

\- No te preocupes, yo invito a que lo probéis y si os gusta el próximo día que salís me lo pedís, ¿Qué me dices?- Arthur conocía demasiado bien su negocio, todos volvían tras probarlo.

-Venga, vale- Antonio le había tentado la idea de que fuera gratis, total si no le gustaba no lo volvía a pedir y ya está, pensó.

Antonio llegó al reservado con la cachimba para sorpresa de sus amigos ya que aquella noche no la habían pagado.

\- Míster Cejas hoy está de humor, ¡Nos ha salido gratis!- Todos se quedaron estáticos tras aquello, el inglés nunca regalaba nada y menos a Antonio.

-¿Qué lleva?- Preguntó Francis con recelo.

\- Eso es lo mejor, ¡Sorpresa!- El rubio miró cauteloso la cachimba, sabía que no llevaba simplemente algo de hierba, aquello iba a ser mucho más fuerte de lo que habían probado hasta el momento.

\- ¿Qué más da?, es gratis, lo último que puede pasar es que me muera, ¿Y sabes qué?, no me importa- Gil cogió el mango y inspiró notando como su garganta ardía.

\- A mi tampoco- Emma repitió el movimiento del albino.

\- Venga, Francis, ¿No te animas?- Le preguntó Antonio al ver el recelo del francés.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que es- Contestó

\- Ya, ¿Y?- Francis recordó aquellas palabras, las cuales le había dicho a Antonio con anterioridad.

\- Bueno, si no quieres yo me fumaré tu parte- El moreno inspiró disfrutando cuando el humo invadió sus pulmones, tras aquello cogió su Smartphone y sonrió al ver que Lovino le había escrito, al ver aquella sonrisa boba el rubio sabía de sobra con quien estaba hablando.

\- Tu deja mi parte intacta- Le dijo al decidirse a tomar aquella cachimba, necesitaba desconectar de aquellos pensamientos que le acosaban día tras día.

A los poco minutos aquella sustancia ya corría por sus venas sin control, la euforia era presente en sus cuerpos y las ganas de salir a la pista a bailar era incontrolables.

-Joder, Antonio, ¿Pero qué demonios nos has traído? Esto levanta el ánimo hasta a un muerto- Se río a carcajadas Gil mientras bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, su cuerpo se movía con rapidez y sin control.

-¡Fiesta!- Gritó Emma que le seguía con las mismas ganas.

\- Venga Antonio, cuéntame que demonios nos hemos fumado- Francis le pasó el brazo por encima de su cuello dedicándole una mirada cómplice.

\- Te juro que no tengo ni idea- Le contestó entre risas, le costaba enfocar el suelo y parte de su cuerpo se apoyaba en el francés el cual tampoco controlaba muy bien lo que hacía.

Al llegar a la pista de baile el cuarteto de amigos lo dio todo al sonido de la música, las luces les cegaban pero poco les importaba, solo querían disfrutar de aquella sensación.

 _\- Don't you worry child_ \- Gritaba el albino a pleno pulmón

\- See heaven's got a plan for you- Siguió de la misma manera la rubia. Sus risas se oían por todo el local, estaban disfrutando al máximo de aquella noche.

Antonio notó como su bolsillo había empezado a vibrar, Lovino había empezado a enviarle mensajes avisándole de que ya había llegado.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- Les dijo, tras aquello empezó a apartar a la multitud hasta llegar al baño, el cual estaba vacío, se acercó al espejo intentado enfocar su imagen en él sin éxito, aquella sustancia que había tomado se lo impedía, pero poco le importó se mojó la cara con agua para aliviar el calor que sentía y se acomodó su cabello, pero lo que no esperó es que tras aquello una fuerza le arrastrará hacia el interior de uno de los baños, ni que al entrar en él notase con agresividad unos labios sobre él, pero sabía quién era, la barba de Francis siempre pinchaba.

Tras aquello le rodeó con sus brazos notando como los labios del francés se colocaban sobre su cuello, aquella zona siempre había sido su debilidad por lo que no pudo más que erizarse tras el contacto, notaba el cuerpo del francés sobre el suyo apresándole contra la pared, le encantaba aquella sensación pero cuando la mano del francés se coló entre sus pantalones no pudo más que gemir.

En aquel momento Francis no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, ni porque le había seguido hasta el baño ni menos aún porque se había echado sobre el español como un animal hambriento. Aunque siendo sinceros sabía que aquel italiano había tenido algo que ver. No tardó en colocarle cara a la pared y sentir el éxtasis, el cuerpo del español siempre era una delicia para él.

\- Joder Francis, cada vez lo haces mejor si eso es posible- Dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

\- Vamos con Gil y Emma o empezarán a sospechar- Le contestó mientras abría la puerta del baño.

-Oh, lo siento yo he quedado ahora- Le dijo entre risas al notar la cara de enfado del francés.

\- ¿Con el italiano?- Preguntó con reproche acaba de tener sexo con él y no esperaba que quisiera irse con otro la misma noche.

\- Por supuesto, ahora me toca dar a mi- Contestó entre carcajadas

\- Por qué me miras así, ¿Lo nuestro es solo sexo, no?- Estaba disfrutando cada una de las palabras que le decía al rubio.

-¿Antonio?- La voz del italiano hizo que ambos se girasen hacía él.

-¡Lovi!- Le gritó mientras corría a su lado y le plantaba un beso francés ante la mirada del rubio que sentía como si alguien le hubiese pateado el estomago con fuerza.

Lovino quedó estático por unos momentos, no esperaba aquella pasión tan desenfrenada pero no le disgustó en absoluto y más teniendo enfrente al francés que tanto detestaba, sabía de sobra que le odiaba así que cuando levantó su mirada y le vio ahí plantado observándoles no pudo más que deleitar aquella sensación de victoria.

-¡Te veo en casa Francis!- Le gritó con alegría mientras cogía de la mano a Lovino y le arrastraba fuera de los baños.

-¿Has tomado algo?- Le preguntó el italiano al notar sus movimientos descontrolados.

\- Algo, pero no preguntes el qué, que no tengo ni idea- Dijo entre risas- ¿Quieres probar? Aun debe quedar algo en reservado- El italiano no se negó a la invitación ya que tenía curiosidad por saber que había tomado el español. Cuando llegó al reservado no dudó en volver a encender la cachimba e inhalar unas cuantas veces.

\- No sabía que consumías este tipo de drogas- Le dijo mientras se acercaba él y le besaba con delicadeza el cuello.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Cristal y del bueno, ¿Te lo ha pasado Arthur, verdad?- Lovino conocía demasiado bien la calidad del inglés.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Antonio cogió la mano del italiano notando la delicadeza de sus dedos.

\- No quieras saberlo- Le calló con un beso cosa que no le importó en absoluto al español que notaba con suavidad los labios del italiano sobre los suyos y como con delicadeza le mordía el labio. Era completamente diferente a lo que había acabado de pasar con Francis, podía notar el cariño con el que le besaba, sabía que para el italiano aquello era más que sexo y le gustaba la sensación de ser algo más que un mero objeto de usar y tirar.

El italiano empezó a desabrocharle la camisa que llevaba notando como la piel del español ardía, le encantaba que la causa de aquello fuera él, había tenido multitud de amantes pero con él era diferente, muy diferente, le encantaba la forma en que le trataba y aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre que le veía, sabía que estaba cayendo en sus redes pero poco le importaba había perdido la cabeza por aquel alegre español que no le había prejuzgado como hacían todos. Sabía que su amigo iba a ser un gran problema pero estaba dispuesto a luchar a muerte por él.

* * *

Tardaron bastante más en experimentar con algo más fuerte en aquellos locales para universitarios que visitaban, una inocente cachimba de sabores con un ingrediente especial, crack, les había encantando aquel derivado de la cocaína, ellos no se iban a enganchar se repetían una y otra vez en la residencia donde convivían donde aquellas sustancias eran cada vez más comunes, no tardaron en experimentar las sustancias que vendían en los locales y que se promocionaban como ''el mejor viaje de tu vida'' y sin darse cuenta habían empezado a necesitarlas para tener un día normal.

Recordó el punto de inflexión entre ellos dos, el punto donde Francis lo dejó y él se tiró de cabeza.

-Joder, mierda, todas suspendidas- Antonio rodó sus ojos hacia Francis que veía con horror sus pésimas calificaciones en el portátil, el miró las suyas mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo intentando matar el ansia que tenía ya a altas hora de la tarde.

\- Tres aprobadas y tres suspendidas- Podría ser peor se dijo mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones, aquellas calificaciones no se podían ni acercar a las de su rendimiento normal pero poco le importaba al español.

\- Necesitamos volver a ser los de antes- Antonio le miró con cierto reproche

\- ¿Necesitamos?- Preguntó con rencor mientras se acercaba el cigarrillo a su boca con la mano temblorosa cosa que puso en alerta todos los sentidos del francés, ''síndrome de abstinencia'' recordó de inmediato entre sus apuntes de medicina.

-Joder esto se nos está yendo de las manos, no hay momento que no desee darme un viaje, tenemos que parar Antonio. ¡Tenemos que parar!- Antonio observó como los ojos zafiros del rubio ahora marcados con un fuerte tono rojizo confrontaban los suyos.

\- ¿Y si quieres hacerlo por qué tienes que reprimirte?- La voz del moreno sonó tranquila, despreocupada.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Antonio mira nuestras calificaciones, ¡Son pésimas!, así vamos a tirar nuestro futuro a la basura!- El moreno le miró con desdén, apagó con fuerza el cigarrillo contra el cenicero y le contestó.

\- Es verdad, nuestro perfecto futuro, ¡Oh seremos médicos!- Antonio se levantó de la silla a causa de la rabia que empezaba a destilar en sus palabras- Nos pasaremos toda nuestra vida sentados en la consulta de un maldito hospital observando cómo la gente viene y va, algunos a la morgue otros a sus casas- Paró un momento rebuscando entre sus pantalones su cajetilla de cigarrillos para prender fuego a uno con nerviosismo para llevárselo con rapidez a la boca- ¿Y para qué?, Para al final de mes ver como la cuenta bancaria se engrosa por tu modélico trabajo, ¿Y qué haces con él?, Comprar, comprar, consumir, ropa, casa, coche, ¡Oh espera, ese coche que he dicho a los cinco años ya no estará a la moda!, ¡Así que apunta otro coche! que pagarás con el tiempo de tu vida, perfecto, perfecto futuro siendo una oveja de este sistema - Francis le miraba con tristeza, no podía creer que la persona desesperanzada que estaba delante de él era misma con la que años atrás había convivido, ese no era el Antonio que él conocía. Algo le estaba cambiado.

\- Esta vida es más que eso, es alegría, felicidad, ¡Amor!- Le gritó preso de la rabia- Una familia, hijos, un trabajo con el que puedes disfrutar ayudando a la gente, ¡ Es más que un ir y venir de gente!, son personas con las que puedes conectar, conocer y compartir el tiempo de nuestra vida, ¡No estoy dispuesto a tirarlo todo a la basura por unos chutes de mierda!- Los ojos del francés destilaban odio hacia Antonio que le sonreía cínicamente.

\- Pero contéstame una cosa...- Antonio se acercó despacio hacia el francés quedando frente a frente, a escasos centímetros - Nada de eso te proporcionará el placer que te pueden dar las drogas, no somos idiotas Francis no estamos echando a la papelera nuestras vidas por que sí, ¿No estoy en lo cierto?- La voz del moreno sonó fuerte y segura, Francis tuvo que bajar su mirada tras aquellas palabras.

\- Francis, mírame- Le obligó a hacerlo cuando le levantó el mentón- Tú no quieres dejarlo- Tenía razón no quería, pero debía hacerlo.

-¡Si continuamos así vamos a consumirnos, aún estamos a tiempo para dejarlo!- Podía notar como el uso de las drogas estaba empezando a ser presente en su aspecto físico, ojos rojos, bolsas en ellos, piel pálida y pérdida de peso.

\- Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver, ¿No dicen eso?- Le contestó con una sonrisa sincera mientras levantaba sus brazos con la intención de abrazar a su amigo.

-¡NO!, Joder, no, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Y la gente que te quiere ¿Qué?- Apartó con rabia los brazos de su amigo para ser él quien le cogía ahora del cuello de la camisa.

\- Llorarán unos días, luego se olvidarán y empezarán de nuevo, ley de vida- Tras aquello un puñetazo impactó en la cara del español.

-Joder, Francis, tienes un buen gancho derecho, eh- Antonio se pasó la lengua por sus dientes notando el sabor metálico de su sangre.

\- ¡Yo no te olvidaría en unos días!- Antonio esquivó un segundo gancho lleno de rabia directo a su otra mejilla. Podía observar como Francis estaba fuera de control, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y pesadas, tras aquellas palabras Antonio le miró, miró a su mejor amigo, a su mejor amigo tendiéndole una mano para salir juntos del pozo de desesperación que habían empezado a cavar entre los dos.

\- Antonio empezamos juntos, salgamos juntos, por favor- La mano de Francis estaba extendida esperando que la aceptase, Antonio miró la mano, algo en su cabeza le decía que aceptase, un flash de sentido común que le decía de salir, de volver a ser el de antes- Antonio...- Le suplicó el francés ante la mirada dubitativa de este.

Se quedó congelado cuando notó en su pecho una presión que le impidió respirar con normalidad, Francis era su mejor amigo, incluso podía decir que algo más y ver la desesperación en la que estaba sumido le hizo recapacitar.

 _\- ¿Qué pensaría de mi el yo de mi infancia ahora mismo?-_ Pensó con desilusión- _Que soy una mierda que debería estar trabajando para cumplir el sueño de ser voluntario en una ONG y ganar un Nobel de la Paz, ¡Já!, ya haré bastante si me sacó la carrera..._ -

-Tienes razón...- Antonio apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo, notando el cálido contacto de este, aquella mirada destrozada en una persona a la que quería no la podía soportar, él no era tan egoísta como decía y aún tenía un sueño por cumplir.

Todo había salido redondo, demasiado redondo, habían empezado a ir juntos a charlas anónimas sobre sus adicciones, las habían reducido casi por completo dejando sólo el tabaco y la maría la cual era un gran apoyo en momentos de abstinencia, no llevaban tanto tiempo para que fuese preciso ir a una clínica pero sí el suficiente para notar algunos síntomas de no consumirlas, su rendimiento académico también había empezado a mejorar pero entonces volvió él, la persona que le hizo sentir el placer al extremo, a tal extremo que le daba igual tirar todos sus esfuerzos a la borda y caer con él. Amor y drogas en un mismo lapso de tiempo era indescriptible para él, daría su vida para volver a sentirlo al menos una vez más.

* * *

-¡Lovino Vargas te está destruyendo!- Recordó como le gritó Francis tras enterarse que había tenido una recaída

\- Tenias razón Francis, el amor es maravilloso- Le contestó en respuesta puesto de alguna sustancia que no recordaba en esos momentos, veía las luces del salón bailar a su alrededor, mientras observaba como su amigo le hablaba, pero no oía lo que decía sólo veía luces de colores que daban brillo a aquel mundo gris, notó como las manos del francés le zarandearon en busca de respuesta haciendo que aquellas luces se movieran con violencia, enfocó su mirada pero solo podía enfocar una luz color azul que brillaba más que las demás, le encantaba aquel color y supo que podía quedarse toda su vida viéndolo, movió su mano intentando tocarlo.

Francis se sobresaltó cuando el español colocó una de sus manos con delicadeza sobre su mejilla, acariciándola.- Es precioso- Oyó, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría viendo en esos momentos- Pero se sobresaltó aun más cuando notó el cuerpo del español rodeándole con sus brazos el cual quería rodear esa luz que estaba viendo.

-Lovi deberías verla algún día es preciosa, es como el mar- Notó como el moreno apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, tras aquellas palabras se tensó, no era a él a quien ibas dirigidas ninguna de esas palabras, su amigo estaba en trance y solo podía pensar en aquel italiano que detestaba con todo su ser, aquella persona que había arrastrado a su amigo hacia aquel mundo de nuevo, aquel mundo que juntos poco a poco habían empezado a dejar atrás.

Notó como su cuello se humedecía a causa de las lágrimas que el español había empezado a derramar de repente.

-Lo siento Francis, lo siento- El abrazo se intensificó dejándole perplejo.

\- Antonio sabes que puedes salir, no estás solo- Correspondió el abrazo intentando protegerlo, aquello le estaba destrozando.

\- Pero entonces Lovi y no podremos contemplar juntos está hermosa luz- Se había equivocado, Antonio aún no salía del viaje y quería saber a qué se refería con ver la luz, sabía que cuando se estaba en trance los sentidos se distorsionaban, podías ver sonidos, oler colores, imaginar personas.

\- Son tus ojos Francis, tus ojos brillan- Volvió a acariciarle la cara con suavidad, quería perderse en ese color.

Francis le miró a los ojos, estos miraban en su dirección pero no a él si no al infinito de aquella ilusión que tenía, sus pupilas estaban extremadamente dilatadas y el color rojizo que tenían sus ojos opacaba por completo su tono esmeralda, chasqueó su lengua, no sabía como todo aquello había llegado a tal nivel, se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarle, de no darse cuenta de la naturaleza de la relación con aquel italiano, lo dejó pasar por despecho, lo reconocía, ver al moreno volcado completamente en otra persona que no era él, le dolía, pero verle así le dolía aún más, ver la recaída de una persona a la que quieres era una de las sensaciones más dolorosas del mundo, lo tenía claro, Lovino debía desaparecer de la vida del español.

Tras aquella recaída vinieron muchas más entre las cuales Antonio ya no distinguía lo real de lo falso.

\- ¿Francis tienes treinta pavos?- Aquella voz hizo que el francés despegase su mirada de los apuntes que intentaba memorizar para colocarla en la del español que se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación, vestía todo de negro, una chupa negra, camiseta negra, pantalones negros, el rubio le miró con tristeza no sabía que había ocurrido con aquel alegre joven que fue su amigo, aquella persona definitivamente no lo era.

\- Francis te estoy hablando- Le espetó al ver como el francés se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- No te voy a pagar tus chutes- Los ojos del francés se afilaron al igual que su semblante que se endureció tras aquello, no podía creer que ya llegase al nivel de pedir dinero, sabía que eso en su familia no era problema, así que aquello solo significaba que se había fundido ya un pastón en drogas y no podía pedirles más para no levantar sospechas.

\- Joder Francis no es para eso- El rubio levantó una ceja con mala cara.

\- Me gustaría que no me mintieras- Su voz sonó enfadada, deseaba con todas sus ganas meterle un puñetazo para que dejase aquello, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¡Vamos Francis! ¿No te fías de tu amigo? - Intentó aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa pero el francés lo volvió a condensar en segundos.

\- No- Tras aquello los puños de Antonio se volvieron blancos debido a la presión que acumulaba en ellos para no liberarla sobre la cara del francés.

-¡Qué te den Francis!- Dio un portazo y se marchó de la habitación directo a la calle dejando a Francis con sus apuntes en los cuales ya no se podía concentrar, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, odiaba aquello, odiaba verle tirarse de cabeza al abismo y no hacer nada.

-Joder Antonio...- Susurró mientras se levantaba con rapidez, cogía su chaqueta y se marchaba detrás de él.

Entró directo a aquel bar de copas que tanto había frecuentado en épocas anteriores, un sentimiento de pesadez le invadió solo con entrar en él, seguía igual, alcohol, música electrónica a todo volumen, luces láser que le obligaron a entrecerrar sus ojos además de perder momentáneamente el enfoque de su visión, volvió a enfocar y le vio al joven que estaba buscando.

\- Oye Arthur, ¿Has visto a Antonio?- Elevó su voz intentando hacerse escuchar al que había sido con anterioridad su camello.

-Francis, cuanto tiempo, si al final todos volvéis, no sé ni para que lo intentáis, ¿Qué quieres?, tengo meta si te gusta, está muy de moda y el viaje lo vale.- Francis se quedó estático unos momentos tras aquella contestación, no le había oído, pero su mirada se quedó fija en aquella bolsa hermética con cristales que le ofrecía.

\- Estoy limpio- Dijo con un hilo de voz, no era lo mismo evitar consumir estando centrado en sus estudios que verlo en directo otra vez en sus propios ojos, porque siempre, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo siempre estaba la tentación presente.

\- Venga Francis, disfruta un poco de la vida- Sus ojos se mantenían concentrados en la droga, podía oír como una voz en la cabeza le gritaba que la cogiera, que por una noche no iba a recaer.

\- ¡Qué no!, joder, ¿Has visto a Antonio?- No sabía cómo ni porque pero su fuerza de voluntad se había hecho presente en el mejor momento.

\- Él y el italiano sí que saben disfrutar de la vida- Podía oír las carcajadas de aquel joven, sabía que estaba abusando demasiado de su autocontrol al notar como sus puños amenazaban con descargarse contra él.

\- Vale, _Frog_ no me mires así, hace nada que han venido así que estarán por los baños- Tras aquello el francés se marchó de inmediato en su busca, no sabía que hacía detrás de él, tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer cuando le encontrase, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Tras más de veinte minutos de búsqueda salió del local al concluir que no estaba allí, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos la cajetilla de tabaco y se encendió uno intentando matar el ansia y los nervios del momento pasados allí dentro, aquello no era lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo pero callaría aquellas voces durante un rato, se fumó más de dos seguidos intentando calmarse cuando oyó unas voces en el interior del callejón que por desgracia conocía demasiado bien.

Al girar la calle y adentrarse un poco en la penumbra del callejón lo vio, Antonio apresuraba el cuerpo del italiano sobre el suyo y la pared, podía notar la pasión y desesperación con la que se besaban.

-Te quiero- Aquello le tensó por completo el cuerpo al francés, aquellas palabras dirigidas al italiano le habían dejado helado, notó una pesadez en su estomagó y una tristeza disfrazada de rabia le invadía, no entendía como le había dejado de lado por aquella persona que no hacía más que destruirle, él le había brindado un futuro mejor, un futuro a su lado pero lo había rechazado una y otra vez, el despecho y los celos eran un sentimiento que no era capaz de digerir, tras aquello supo que quería que aquellas palabras fueran dirigidas a él, le quería a su lado y para ello sabía que no tenía otra opción, Lovino tenía que desaparecer por el bien de Antonio.

* * *

 **Próximamente subiré la segunda parte que es el final :)**

 **Dejadme un review si os a gustado o queréis comentarme algo de la historia!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
